


Actions can speak louder than Words

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MWPP- Remus chastises Sirius for the incident we saw in the Pensieve as Snape's worst memory and drops a few hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions can speak louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"I wish you wouldn't do it"

"What?" Sirius glanced up from his notes to Remus, not sure he had heard the other boy speak. They were alone in their dorm room, sitting across from each other on Remus's bed. Transfiguration notes for their upcoming O.W.L lay scattered across the crumpled sheets. Remus had challenged Sirius on the correct way to change a wizard's robe into a Muggle article of clothing. Sirius had wisely decided that reviewing some notes would not be out of line.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Remus repeated quietly.

"Do what?" Sirius queried.

"Tease Severus," replied Remus. "He was just minding his own business."

"He's 'Severus'" now? Since when? Since the greasy git discovered your darkest secret? And why are you chastising me Moony? I recall a certain woodland creature hexing Snivellus alongside me," said Sirius defensively.

Remus's brow furrowed. He did not like to be reminded that he had nearly killed a schoolmate, even if it was Snivellus. He hated even more that Sirius had been the one to create the situation. Sirius, who even now, was totally unaware of the havoc he was wreaking with Remus's ability to breath just by sprawling on his bed in such close proximity.

Remus forced himself back to the conversation he had started. "I believe James got his due from the fair Miss Evans," he replied lightly, hiding his still-close-to-the-surface anger.

He had only just forgiven Sirius and did not want to reopen what was still a sensitive topic, but he could not keep silent anymore. As a prefect and a decent person, he could not let James and Sirius continue their Snape harassment unchecked. He wished he'd had the courage to say something in the moment as curses were flying.

"Fine Moony. It's almost summer holiday anyhow. Two months free of Snivellus. I promise, I will refrain from unprovoked hexing until the hols," Sirius promised, holding his right hand across his heart. "Black family honor. So, speaking of the fair Miss Evans, think Prongs ever stands a chance?"

Remus saw the smirk and grimace that accompanied Sirius's pledge on his family name, but he accepted Sirius's change of subject. "I think Lily secretly likes him."

"How can you tell?" Sirius asked curiously. "What gives her away?"

"Well, take a sec and look behind her words at her actions. Have you ever noticed that as much as Prongs keeps a look out for her whereabouts, she does the same to him? Lily is always aware of James, even if she tries to hide it. Like today she was first on the scene to stop James. Did you feel a bit of her wrath? No, you did not; it was mostly directed at James. And last week in Charms, when Wormtail's silencing spell missed his toad and hit James, who was the first singing Peter's praises and taunting James?"

"The fair Miss Evans," Sirius completed, grinning with the revelation. "Wow Moony. I see it now. I think you're spot on. How'd you get so smart about love? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Remus blushed and shut his book. "I think we're ready for the O.W.L.," he said, rising from the bed and heading for the common room. "Remember, it's not always in the words, but in the actions," he finished under his breath.

Sirius's acute, canine-like hearing picked it up. "Not in the words, but in the actions hmmm?" He thought for a moment as he watched Remus's retreating back. And then the actions of a certain werewolf crystallized in his mind. Who made him feel a tiny bit of shame for teasing Snape? Who comforted him following the oft-sent howlers from his mum? And who always watched him from behind a book in class or in the common room even when he thought Sirius didn't notice?

Sirius slowly smiled with understanding and launched himself off the bed. "Remus! Hey Moony! Wait up!"

Remus turned with a rarely seen brilliant smile. "Caught on did you?"


End file.
